powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Samurai (Fanon Version)
This here is a fanfictional version of what Power Rangers Super Samurai, the continuation of Power Rangers SamuraiSamurai, would've been like. Synopsis :""Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again & plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai." :--Narrator Power Rangers Super Samurai powers-up with the Rangers continuing to wage their battle against the evil Master Xandred, who has now joined forces with a new super villain, the malevolent Serrator. The Samurai Rangers learn to harness the power of the legendary Black Box to form all new Megazord combinations & become Super Samurai! Through the power of the Black Box, the Samurai Rangers are able to tap into the power of their ancestors & unlock Shogun Mode to help protect humanity from the Netherworld's vile villains. The Black box also allows the Super Samurai to morph into Super Mega Mode inside the Megazord cockpit, which enhances their powers to aid in the battle against super monsters. In addition, a new super weapon, the Bullzooka, will make its first appearance, harnessing some serious laser power to help in the battle to stop the evil Serrator. And with each new adventure, the day gets closer & closer when Jayden, the "Red Samurai Ranger"'s secret will be revealed. Characters Rangers Past Rangers *Ancient Samurai Rangers *Shogun Rangers **The Grand Shogun *Jayden's father (Red Samurai Ranger) *Mike's father (Green Samurai Ranger) *Unnamed previous Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink Rangers. Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. *Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. *Spike Skullovitch - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of the brotherly bond between Bulk & Skull. *Kevin's Father *Cody *Cody's Father *Maya Young *Power Rangers RPM Civilians *Terry Watanabe *Chad *Noah *Eugene Skullovitch - The father of Spike, & Bulk's childhood friend. At some unknown point Skull became very successful as he now wears a suit & owns a limo. Villains Nighlok The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo *Dayu *Deker *General Gut *Sergeant Tread *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Papyrox Nighlok Warriors *Arachnitor *Armadevil *Switchbeast *Sharkjaw *Eyescar *Crustor *Skarf *Duplicator *Grinataur *Epoxar *Maldan *Pestilox *Fiera *Gigertox *Gred *Trickster *Multeye *Jartle Venjix Computer Network *Professor Cog *Grinders Other *Ghost of Xaviaxhttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Xaviax Arsenal Morphers *Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher *Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher *Black Box - Super mode morpher **Shogun Buckle - Battlizer morpher Weapons *Spin Sword - sidearm that transforms into various weapons **Fire Smasher - Red Ranger's zanbato **Hydro Bow - Blue Ranger's pressure bow \ **Forest Spear - Green Ranger's bladed spear **Earth Slicer - Yellow Ranger's shuriken **Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan **Mega Blade - ranger's zord controllers **Super Spin Sword - Spin Sword with the Black Box **Dino Swordhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Shark_Sword - Spin Sword with the Dino Disc *Barracuda Blade - Gold Ranger's personal weapon *Bullzooka **Super Bullzooka - Super Spin Sword/Bullzooka combo **Shogun Spear - Mega Blade/Bullzooka combo Modes *Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) *Mega Mode (through Spin Sword becoming Mega Blade) *Super Mode (through Black Box) *Super Mega Mode (through Black Box & Mega Blade) *Dino Attack Mode (through Dino Disc/''Spin Sword'' becoming Dino Sword) *Mega Dino Mode (through Dino Sword) *Shogun Mode (through Shogun Buckle) Zords *Samurai Dino Gigazord **Samurai Gigazord ***Claw Armor Megazord ****Samurai Megazord *****Lion FoldingZord *****Dragon FoldingZord *****Bear FoldingZord *****Ape FoldingZord *****Turtle FoldingZord ****Samurai ClawZord/Claw Battlezord East/West/South ***Samurai Battle Cannon ****Samurai Battlewing *****Beetle Zord *****Swordfish Zord *****Tiger Zord ****OctoZord ***BullZord/Bull Megazord **DinoZordhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/SharkZord *LightZord *Engine Shogun Megazordhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Engine_Shogun_Megazord **Burning Eagle Zord **Roaming Lion Zord **Moon Bear Zord Alternate Combinations *Claw Battlezord North **Claw Battlezord **OctoZord *Battlewing Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Samurai Battlewing ***Beetle Zord ***Swordfish Zord ***Tiger Zord *Beetle Blaster Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Beetle Zord *Swordfish Fencer Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Swordfish Zord *Tiger Drill Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Tiger Zord *Octo Spear Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **OctoZord *Samurai Dino Megazordhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Shark_Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **DinoZordhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/SharkZord *Samurai Lightzord **Dragon FoldingZord **Bear FoldingZord **Ape FoldingZord **Turtle FoldingZord **LightZord Episodes #Super Samurai: The Rangers discover cracks in the earth where water from the Netherworld is seeping in. Meanwhile, Antonio continues to program the Black Box. Can he finish it in time before Arachnitor destroys the rangers? #Shell Game: The Rangers must defeat an armored Nighlok without Antonio's help due to his Samurai Morpher falling out of his pockets & Bulk & Spike taking it by accident. #Trading Places: When a Nighlok traps the spirits of Antonio, Jayden, Mia, & Kevin into objects, Mike & Emily must figure out how to defeat him & save them. #Something Fishy: Antonio develops a fear of fish. The rangers must find a way to help Antonio, while dealing with Serrator's first appearance in the human world. #Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie: The Samurai Rangers team with the mysterious RPM Ranger Red & fend off the dual threat from Master Xandred's Mooger army & a robotic super-villain from the RPM Ranger's dimension. When both Red Rangers get struck with hypnobolts, the two Red Rangers turn on one another & the fate of the world hangs in the balance. #The Rescue: Eyescar kidnaps Mentor Ji & Antonio. But they both were working on something earlier. What could it be? #The BullZord: #He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother: #Kevin's Choice: # When Light Strikes (Lost Episode): Antonio befriends a stray Mooger who causes trouble for him & Jayden when it steals the Black Box. # Samurai Operators - The Movie - Sequel to Clash of the Red Rangers, this time with the entire Ranger Operators. #Runaway Spike: The Rangers battle the Nighlok Duplicator that creates mirror images confusing them; Spike looks for a job to help Uncle Bulk. #The Strange Case of the Munchies: As Emily begins to worry that she's too nice, a Nighlok's black sand causes desperate hunger & thirst in the other Rangers. Meanwhile, an attempt to return Mia's lost wallet cause Bulk & Spike to find their way into the Shiba House. #A Sticky Situation: Kevin & Mike must work in sync to defeat a Nighlok that shot a gooey substance that had binded them together. #Trust Me: Serrator clouds the minds of Monalua inhabitants, so Cody delivers the new Bullzooka to the Samurai Rangers. Meanwhile Maldan renders the Spin Sword obsolete with the new Mooger Master Blasters & their "Laser Blasters". #The Master Returns: Jayden doubts that he has what it takes to be the Red Ranger; Master Xandred demands Serrator to return Dayu's Harmonium. #A Crack in the World: The Rangers discover that Serrator’s recent attacks have an ulterior motive – to crack open the earth & let the Sanzu flood it & thereby become ruler of both worlds. Meanwhile, Pestilox attacks the city. #Stroke of Fate: When Serrator asks Deker to fulfill the final piece of his destructive plans, Antonio begs Deker to reconsider his role in the battle between humans & the Nighlok. #Fight Fire with Fire: The Nighlok Fiera unleashes an overwhelming attack which will serverly injure the Red Ranger; but when he goes down, another Red Ranger takes his place. Which one is the true Red Ranger?! The answer will change the Samurai Power Rangers forever! #The Great Duel: As the Rangers attempt to adjust to being led by Jayden's sister, the new Red Ranger, Jayden struggles to find new meaning in his life. #Evil Reborn: Jayden finishes his grand battle against Deker & the other Rangers try to convince him to rejoin their team before Master Xandred reawakens. #The Sealing Symbol: #Samurai Forever: In a climactic battle, the Samurai Rangers face off against Master Xandred for the last time. *Trickster Treat: Master Xandred & Octoroo deploy a mind-bending Nighlok named Trickster, trapping the Power Rangers in a series of horror movies. The Rangers must figure out what is reality & what is illusion. Will the Rangers escape the nightmare? *Stuck on Christmas: It's Christmas time, & after having defeated a Nighlok the rangers' Megazord broke down causing them to be stranded & miss Christmas with Mentor Ji. Meanwhile, Mentor sees Bulk & Spike as they were dropping of a present for Mia & spent Christmas with him at the Shiba House. *Warriors of Two Worlds - The Movie: When Kit Taylor (aka Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) finds himself in the Samurai Rangers' hometown, the two forces eventually team up to stop a Nighlok that's now able to become a Kamen Rider as well. See Also Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai (Fanon Version) Category:Series Category:Reynoman